


炫富的后果

by servantoflantern



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantoflantern/pseuds/servantoflantern
Summary: 保留了二十年的小纯纯选手为vd献出人生第一辆车！比我所有写过的正文都要长啊，给你们康康我的驾照！如果有人喜欢的话请大力夸我天生的赛车手（不要脸）总之，是奇怪的红魂play(说出来好像更奇怪了)





	炫富的后果

最近的但丁变得越来越惹人烦。  
这个烦甚至已经超过了他以往的标准，在之前，他喋喋不休的是披萨和圣代，仿佛只要每天重复这两个词几百遍就会有披萨和圣代空降魔界。更早的时候，他们还是个孩子的时候，但丁每天挂在嘴上的无非是“维吉尔，我们出去玩！”，“维吉尔，别看书了！”，“维吉尔！”。  
好吧，更正，但丁无时无刻不在烦人，无论他是六岁还是六十岁，维吉尔脑子里出现了一副可怕的画面，两个垂垂老矣的老头子坐在事务所门前的空地晒太阳，而他弟弟那张布满褶子和老年斑的脸依旧在不停发射那几个词语：“披萨！圣代！维吉尔！”  
但这两天不一样。  
当时跳下魔界的时候，两个人也许表现得很潇洒，但一个月已经过去了，再有趣的事情每天重复都会变得索然无味。维吉尔不得不承认，他们已经堕落到开始自娱自乐的地步了，用各种各样蠢爆了的比赛。他大概明白为什么但丁总是要扯这些鬼主意：他依旧在担心自己不辞而别，哪怕他的弟弟已经是个真正成熟的大人，他的内心深处依旧为维吉尔的一举一动而牵挂不安。这就是原因，维吉尔几乎想叹气出声。  
也许算是对前半生所作所为的一种补偿吧，他几乎宠溺地放任但丁耍着那些把戏，用一个又一个莫名其妙的比赛抓取自己的注意力，而这些比赛中最蠢的莫过于，比谁更有钱。  
一开始但丁提出的时候维吉尔还不以为然。是的，就算他远离人界大半辈子，可他弟弟穷到没钱交水电费这件事还是有所耳闻的。所以虽然维吉尔自己也没钱，但他并不认为但丁会赢。  
可惜，这回他想错了。片刻后维吉尔看着但丁脚边堆成一座小山的红魂石，感觉自己僵硬的面孔似乎裂了一条缝。  
的确，的确，某种意义上来说红魂的确可以算钱，维吉尔完全没有想到这一点，或者说，他没有想到多年的分别之后但丁也会变得这么狡猾，他居然会钻语言漏洞了。  
“我……输了。”他艰难地开口。“我从来不会保存红魂。”  
或者说，维吉尔没机会保存，在与兄弟重逢之前，他要么孑然一身过得浑浑噩噩，要么就是被当作人形兵器用，连自己的意识都难以留存，又何来存钱的想法？这场比赛但丁不仅赢了，还赢得十分漂亮。  
大概是因为，这是少有的一边倒的优势，但丁是如此得意洋洋，以至于他在接下来的几天，无时无刻不在拿没钱这一点嘲笑维吉尔。  
可怜的弟弟，他大概是习惯因为没钱而被事务所的几位姑娘压迫了，以至于难得有机会压迫别人的时候，就变得忘乎所以。  
而维吉尔会帮助他认清现实：有钱，特别是在无聊透顶的魔界有钱，到底意味着什么后果。  
“很有、很有创意……老哥，这倒是让我大开眼界。”  
维吉尔淡淡扫了他一眼：“我倒是很惊讶你还说得出话来，没判断错的话，你好像还是个老处男。”  
他的判断是有依据的，维吉尔俯下身凑近观察他趴在地上的弟弟，但丁的后穴艰难地吞吐着，那个小小的通道看上去是如此紧致，入口处最柔嫩的肌肤甚至是淡粉色的，这一切都揭示了一个事实：但丁的后穴并没有被怎么使用过，崭新地宛如处子。  
“你他妈……就不能也脱一件？”但丁喘着粗气,尾音不自然地上扬，“你不能一边忙着操我一边还看上去跟没事人似的。这不公平。”  
“搞搞清楚，兄弟，”维吉尔愉悦地捡起一枚红魂石，用它的棱角轻轻地摩擦穴口，他的弟弟为此猛地吸了口气，声音听上去就像是马上要背过气去，“严格来说不是我在操你，是你的钱在操你。”  
第三枚，维吉尔宣布。  
但丁忍不住低声哀鸣，他趴在地上，因此根本看不到背后的场景，这让一切触感都变得无比清晰，突然，一个冰冷的物体猛的进入了他的身体。  
“唔！”  
红魂石尖锐的棱角刮擦着柔软的内壁，维吉尔用一根手指推着它在狭窄的甬道里缓缓前进，直到遇到阻碍：那是之前用如出一辙的手法放进去的另外两枚魂石。  
“操你的维吉尔，操！”汗水从但丁脸上滑下，他的腰终于塌了下来，四肢已经麻木，唯有后穴的触感依旧清晰。三个大小不一的坚硬魂石在体内排成一线，残忍地撑开穴道，让他有一种怪异的酸胀感，而魂石特质使它们压根没法被甬道里火热的体温捂暖，它们依旧像一开始那样冰冰凉凉，这种奇异的感觉让但丁既难受，又有一种奇妙的爽感。最可恶的是他那天杀的哥哥还恶劣地用一根手指在里面翻来搅去，那些响亮的水声几乎要让他抛个洞把自己的脸埋起来。这实在是太羞耻了，他的哥哥甚至都没有实质性地进入自己，只是一根手指和几个魂石，已经让但丁开始眼前发黑。  
维吉尔还没打算这么快就放过他，他放在但丁体内的手指猛地曲起一个指节，关节狠狠地捣在内壁的某一点。效果立竿见影：但丁没有一点心理准备，他一下子弓起背，发出一声响亮的呻吟，身前早已挺立的灼热猛的抽搐，一股浓稠的精液在空中划出一道弧线。  
但丁射了出来，而他的老哥甚至连裤子都还没脱。他向后倒在他哥哥怀里，面色酡红，眼神朦朦胧胧地央求自己的兄长，“进来……进来，求你了维吉尔……”  
维吉尔喜欢听但丁求他。他抽出那根手指，后穴发出了响亮的“啵”的一声，透明的汁水争先恐后得流淌出来，维吉尔把手指在但丁脸颊上仔细擦干净，可他的弟弟似乎并不满足。但丁微微转了转头，把那根手指含进了嘴里，用柔软的舌头细细地吮吸。就像害怕维吉尔不进入自己似的，他含着手指自下往上用恳求的目光直视自己的哥哥，那双银灰的眼睛里盛满情欲。  
维吉尔忍不住笑了，他的弟弟，这算是食髓知味了吗？他用力拍打着但丁雪白的臀肉，每拍打一下但丁都会短促地叫一声，他瘫倒在维吉尔怀里，浑身战栗，那双眼睛紧闭着，随着被拍击的节奏不由自主地挺起胸膛，这个姿势让他显得就像是要把自己的乳头送到哥哥嘴边似的。  
“你还真是天赋异禀，但丁。”维吉尔凑到弟弟耳边，吮吸着他的耳垂，“想让我操你吗？你是不是忘了自己还含着东西呢，有它我可没办法满足你。”  
“操！操！操！”但丁忍不住泄气,他的确忘了，体内的那几颗小石头还没拿出来呢。他靠着维吉尔稍稍坐直调整坐姿，两条腿在身前摆出M型，试图蠕动自己后穴内的肠肉好把魂石挤出来。  
那太难了，但丁尝试了半天丝毫没有进展，每当他觉得魂石似乎移动了一点，浸满肠液的湿滑的内壁就又随着某次呼吸把魂石带回原处，他甚至怀疑自己努力了半天反而把魂石推得更往里了。  
维吉尔抱着全然的耐心欣赏着怀里的美丽景色，但丁靠近穴口的那块地面已经被汹涌喷出的肠液打湿，入口已经没法自己闭合了，维吉尔从外面就能清楚地看到里面艳红色的嫩肉，随着但丁的每一次用力而抽搐。他用一只手缓缓撸动但丁无人照看的肉棒，另一只用力掐着挺立的粉色乳头，漫不经心的动作几乎火上浇油。甚至在维吉尔低头含住乳珠轻轻用牙齿拨弄时，但丁爽地一个挺身，好不容易露了个头的魂石一下子被吸了回去，前功尽弃。  
“别弄、弄了！帮帮我维吉尔！”但丁的声音终于带上了一丝哭腔，他受不了似的摇着头，带着一丝自暴自弃。  
“哦？”维吉尔故意问他，“你要我怎么帮你？”  
“操你的，抠出来操！”他带着一丝暴虐，把自己的手指狠狠捅进后穴，试图把那几枚恼人的魂石直接抠挖出来，但因为姿势问题，但丁唯一能做到的只有抠出更多透明的黏糊糊的液体。他气喘吁吁地甩了甩手指，恶狠狠地盯着自己悠然自得的兄长。  
维吉尔终于随了他的愿，只不过，他一下子就捅进去了三根手指。  
“啊！”  
但丁忍不住嘶吼出声，他还没有被这么粗的物体进入过，入口一下子被撑大，内里的景象一览无余，更多的液体喷出来，连维吉尔都开始惊讶于他能流这么多水。  
“我有点后悔没有早点上你了，但丁。”他的声音里带着一丝愉悦，“想想看，我们几乎浪费了整整一个月。”  
他的三根手指并在一起狠狠地翻搅，凶猛地撞击那隐秘的一点，但丁爽的脚趾蜷曲，脑袋狠狠捣在维吉尔的胸口，什么话都说不出来了。那三枚魂石一下子就给带了出来，和那三根手指组成的庞然大物相比它们此刻显得如此小，刚刚但丁遭受的一切仿佛只是前菜，现在才是好戏开场。  
维吉尔此时此刻才终于亮出了他的庞然大物，但丁紧闭着眼，于是他便拉着但丁的手，触摸上自己的灼热，好让他细细感受自己的硬度和滚烫。但丁悄悄眯着看了一眼，立刻缩了一下，他开始怀疑自己可怜的后穴会被这跟狰狞的肉棒撕裂了，假如说三根手指已经能要他半条命，那等到这跟硬物真的进入他，但丁觉得自己绝对会晕过去。老天，假如只考虑后穴，他的确是个老处男，第一次用后面就这么猛真的可以吗？  
他有点害怕地退缩，就算我是最勇敢的恶魔猎人也没勇气应付这个！他的大脑在哀嚎，可下半身却违背了想法表现得跃跃欲试，最显著的表现就是，那本因为射精而瘫软的肉棒再次挺立，而后穴又一次开始分泌汁水，一个明确的信号：他准备好了。  
维吉尔从后面抱着他的弟弟，用力把但丁稍稍抬起一些，将穴口对准自己狰狞的凶器。肉棒只在入口处微微研磨了几下，维吉尔就松开了手放任但丁自由落体，一鼓作气地捅了进去。  
但丁听到自己尖叫出声，但似乎又一点声音都没有发出，他只觉得有一把火烧一般的肉刃狠狠劈开了自己，将整个人都一劈两半，他被整个人定死在一根肉棒上，仿佛一只扑棱的蛾子。每一丝皱褶都被撑开到极致，甬道与那跟在体内肆虐的硬物严丝合缝，再多哪怕一分都会被撕开，而这才仅仅是进入而已。  
但丁很想求他的哥哥停手，但就是被操得再神志不清他也知道这是不可能的，只要微微骗过头，他就能看到维吉尔涨红的脸和咬紧的牙关，额角的青筋突突跳动。这档口，就是世界毁灭也别想叫他停下来。  
正想着，维吉尔就开始动了，他保持着肉棒卡在肠道的同时，猛的将但丁转了过来，好让弟弟面向自己。那根捅在肚子里肉棒在体内跟着旋转，但丁有种错觉，自己的肚子似乎都给顶地凸了起来，内脏都要被肉刃扫到一边。维吉尔大开大合地操干着，腿根碰撞在一起啪啪作响，伴随着咕叽咕叽的水声，他咬着弟弟的乳头恶狠狠地问他：“你还觉得钱重要吗但丁？你还想炫耀吗？”  
回答他的是弟弟呜咽般的低鸣，“我不要、要了——维、维吉尔我错了……我只要维吉尔……”  
但丁已经爽的什么都射不出来了，只是无力地靠着自己的兄弟，随着他的动作一起一伏，就好像他是自己世界的唯一一个着陆点，能够依靠的一切。快感和满足感疯狂地冲刷着他的大脑，自己全身心拥有着维吉尔，自己再也不是一个人了，这一认识在他的脑内翻腾，黑暗的记忆一瞬间刮远，只剩下维吉尔温暖的怀抱充斥着世界，时间在这一刻近乎停止。  
一阵凶猛的热流迸发，用力击打着肠道深处，他能感动维吉尔收紧了抱住自己的臂弯，但丁在无限的满足中陷入黑暗。  
那是一个温热潮湿的美好的巢。


End file.
